Night to remember
by Gaara Fan100
Summary: Two vampires going at it plain and simple  I suck at introductions


IT'S A DARK AND STORMY EVENING!

Thunder booms and lightning flashes as the last rays of daylight pounds against the the basement of a castle,in a room where noone goes,there's the slightest startles the rats, and they scurry sound is coming from a dusty coffin hidden in the ,very slowly,the lid begins to then...

...And then what comes next is up to it or not,This simple little story gives you total power over this Vampire story you can create and destroy whole grave yards full of bloodsucking that awesome or what? You can make your vampires grungy or elegant,clever or you want to,you can even allow them to be awake during the can write stories where they're villains or can make a vampire that's pure evil,or one that's just misunderstood.

You can pit your vampires against each other or have them gang up against someone can become a great vampire slayer and rid the world(or just your school)of the fanged you can become a vampire yourself and see what that's 's the world look through bloodshot eyes?Pretend you're a vampire and write about your what it'd be like walking the earth for centuries,but only at did you become a vampire?What adventures did you have?Did you meet anybody famous?What do you think about?

In this Journal you can write What ever you 's what it's like a vampire needs a secret place to spend the day,the vampire story is your secret place to collect your most private has to know what you write on this vampire story belongs to you and noone can make up spells,songs,Stories,scribble doodles,create costumes,draw pictures,and make lists of tools and weapons you'd need to fight course,you don't have to write about vampires at all if you don't wish can record what you did today,plan for tommorrow, or imagine what you'll be doing a year from now.

You can write about real things or make things up,Fun things or things that are troubling letters you'll never writeing with your other hand,What ever floats your weeks,or months, or years later,you can look back over what you've 'll be surprised at how much your ideas have changed.(or maybe you'll be surprised at how little they have changed)because it's a book about you!A Journal is a fun way to get to know yourself.A journal can also help you get out of anyone ever tell you a secret you swore you wouldn't tell?It was hard to keep it a secret wasn't it?Well,if you really want to keep a secret,a journal is the safest place to store you write a secret in your journal,it stays a secret because you won't be tempted to tell it to anyone else.

The journal's also a good place to write things that you wouldn't tell a liveing soul.(except perhaps a vampire)!Just like a vampire roaming the your imagination roam through these your imagination is much more powerful than any all,a vampire can be stopped by a wooden stake or a ray of imagination has no limits!So explore and see where it takes you,then record your adventures in your one of a kind vampire journal like this story I am about to tell you

oh yeah hope you enjoy and remember the rules noone under 18 is allowed to read this unless you are willing to not get caught oh and this is a m/m sex scene so if it's not your fancy then what you doing here?be off with you! lol questions and comments are greatly welcomed.

Amrod walks into the club and and walks up to the bartender and orders a glass of blood then he sees an empty table and walks over to it sitting down,pulling out a book and started to was wondering who owned this he will find out sooner or later who owns the club and that was none other then Mistress Kinky but he didn't know that.

Armand walked in in his usual fancy clothing. Beside him was a small boy, about the age of 10. He to was dressed in fancy clothing. Armadeo, the child, was dressed in sky blue velvet clothing while Armand was dressed in black velvet pants with a crimson red velvet vestabove his white silk shirt. It was apparent that Armand loved the child by just how close he held the child to him.

Both were wearing a smile on their face as Armand led both of them to the counter. He then ordered a pint of blood, paid for it and sat at a different table. Armadeo watched as Armand took sips from the glass and begun to wonder. Armand was waiting to meet the mistress of the bar to ask her question.

Kinky had been lingering in the corner of the club that she watched. It was an early time for such others to be wandering in and boldly sitting at a table. She observed with neon green eyes from the depths of her shadows; the orbs scanned the room with a piercing laser glare. Today seeing as the newcomer(Amrod) was so bold she took a large leap of her own. Usually she sat in her dark shadow and watched the world fly by but this night she wandered out.

Black Thigh high boots clacked heavily on the charcoal marble floor and chains that hung off nearly every point of her clothing and piercing, in a mentionable place or hidden from the public. Red and black silk draped her curvy figure accenting her hips and bust as she walked over to the bar, wisping her shock of blue hair from her face. Crimson lips mouthed a word to the tender that seemed to escalade into a whispering gasp of wind through the club. Kinky ran her lacquered nails down her arm with the tattoo of her family crest and turned to look eye-to-eye with the newcomer.

Long talon nails on the end of slim fingers gripped a glass of wine and delicately brought it up to her polished lips. The taste of fresh wine rolled off her tongue and down her throat. She was watching the newcomer with an intense interest. There were the usual's of this place and then the unusual who just appeared one day by them self and sat down like they knew the place.

Kinky being the confident person she was lifted a finger and motioned for Amrod to come over and stand with her at the bar. She wanted to know who he was and what was his purpose at her bar.

Armand watched as Kinky float her way across the room. He immediately took fancy to her and gave her a wink. Unsure if she even noticed, he just shrugged and went back to drinking his blood from the glass. Armadeo had noticed Kinky as well. Instead of just sitting there, Armadeo got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"Hello mistress Kinky. How are you today?" He grabbed onto her skirt and tugged gently. Armand watched as his favorite child tried to interact and kept his guard up. He wanted his child to have the freedom of royalty and yet if Armadeo did anything bad, he was to be punished as a slave would.

Still, Armadeo continued to try and get her attention by tugging on her clothing and speaking to her. "Miss, how was your day?"

Amrod then stands up and walks over towards mistress Kinky then he said "Well good day miss".He said as he bowed and kissed her hand then standing up stareing at her.

Kinky watched the approach of Amrod but quickly was side tracked by another presence. Her piercing eyes snapped onto a child running towards her. As if in slow motion she watched the grown man and heard the child running towards her. Each step taken by the two was loud in her ears and slow in her eyes. What she seen was only forwarded when she snapped back into reality realizing that the child was yanking on her skirt rudely. She ignored him and watched Amrod approach from behind her blue hair.

Her hands brought her glass to her lips and she drank heavily before setting the empty glass on the marble counter top. Still keeping a bead on Amrod she turned to the child, looking through eyes that knew little of such happiness. Snapping at him she whisked her skirt back into position by taking a turn towards the bar. "Move child! This is not a place for you"- Kinky had little tolerance for children, especially ones that did not know how to start a proper conversation.

Striding forward she sifted through the smoke of the incense and into the dim candle light towards Amrod. This was a stranger in her parts. He greeted her well and courteously.

"Good evening stranger. Might i have your name for formal parties often get thrown out, You seem to be respectable i shall add your name to the guest list."-Kinky turned on a metal heel to write with manicured hands on the guest list by the bar.

Again the child insisted on tugging her skirt. She did not lose her temper just was a bit more assertive this time. "I said MOVE! Go back to your parents before i kick both of you out!"-She looked up at Armand and smiled sarcastically with green eyes and amber lips. Turning back to Amrod Kinky smiled and replied "well if you didn't already know I am Kelue de le Martyr Megami, you may address me as Kinky"-She smiled sweetly grazing her tongue over her sharp teeth.

Amrod then bows and says "Well miss Kinky I am Amrod Culnamo but you can just call me Amrod if you like".He said this very kindly and he looks down at the child and smiles.

Armand watched this harsh treatment of his favorite child. UNable to watch any longer, he walked up to Kinky and took his child in his arms. "If you do so mind Mistress Kinky, do not treat my child with such a temper." Armadeo clung onto Armand and burried his face. "He is only 10 and does not know better. Now I ask of you not to treat him with such a harsh tone and tollerate his questions."

Just then, Armand noticed his creator in the corner of his eyes. Immediately, he turned and greeted Amrod. "Hello Amrod, how has this fine night been treating you?" Armadeo still clung onto Armand's leg and started weeping. Kinky had scared him and he wished to leave such a cruel place.

"Master, I want to go home. I don't like this place." Armand placed a hand on his head and rubbed it gently. "We will leave soon enough."

Amrod then says "Why hello young Armand have you now adopted to the way of liveing as a vampire?".He said as he smiles at Armand and Armadeo and then he kneels down and says to Armadeo and says "Oh don't be scared I am sure she didn't mean to scare you now didn't you?".He said as he looks at Kinky and waited her reply.

Kinky smiled at Amrod and then turned to Armand and the child. Her temper now flared. She hated being treated with disrespect and then others expect it from her. It was rude. She was brought up by a dragon, a very mannered dragon in a land very far away from all this mess and she had the manners of a queen, drunken bartender or a seductive whore. When she chose to use then was up to her and the person she was addressing.

Turning sharply on her heel the metal scratched the marble and her chains rattled harmoniously. She grinned malevolently at the man and child. Twining her long fingers together she turned her back on Armid and focused on her new muse. "You sir have as bad manners as the child of yours. I suggest you teach him some and invest in that yourself!"-She paused to straiten her back "Now if the child had approached me and asked me politely and not tugged on my garments i would have turned the courteous gesture and replied nicely but i give people back what they gave to me in the first place. He is indeed ten and perfectly capable of learning some etiquette."-Yes she was a bitch and she knew how to play it well.

As not to be rude to her first muse. "I am very sorry Armid but may we continue our conversation in a moments time?"-Kinky turned back to Armond and the child brushing her long braids behind her " Now next time i expect you to take full responsibility for your child, they are now allowed in here in the first place and you are very lucky that you were not thrown out. Good eve to you sir"-She snapped her jaw and finalized her words about the Childs rude behavior with a calm collection.

Turning back to Amrod she licked her pointed teeth with satisfaction and continued their conversation. " very nice to meet you Amrod. What brings you into the underworld of London after midnight?"-Her thoughts were not clear, the child was whimpering in the backdrop and irritating the very fibre of her soul.

Amrod getting angry at the way mistress Kinky was treating his friend and his friend's child slave then he says "Well it was to hang out with my new friend here but I ...".He trailed off as he looks down at his shoes he felt like leaveing this club but he didn't want to upset mistress Kinky.

Armand watched as Kinky argued with him. A large grin was on his face as he was being told off. There he stood, waiting for his chance to speak. When it came, Armand stood even taller and rang his voice up loud. "Well mistress, if I am an unwanted customer, then I shall leav and spread the truth of this place. So far, I have been treated poorly just for brining one of my children into a place. He was to learn of his master's new life but a bitch like you has taught him well enough."

Harsh, but what seemed to be true words at that moment in time. Armand was only looking for a meal to eat and a place to rest his weary feet but apparently this was not the place. Armadeo now had his face unburried on Armand's pants and he went over to Amrod. The little child then clung onto the elder vampire's leg and nuzzled it softly.

"You must be Amrod my kind sir. My master has told me so much of you." Armand blushed slightly with the blood he just finished drinking. Still the child nuzzled Amrod's leg and waited for one of them to respond. Finally Armand walked over to the boy dressed in sky blue dress suit and held him close.

"Amrod, if you do not mind, I am going to leave this dreary place. It is very apparent that my money is not wanted here." Armand then ran his tounge along his teeth and gave him a soft look. After grabbing Amrod's hand and kissing it good bye, Armand took his child Armadeo and left the vampire club. He stood outside the door and waited for Amrod outside the door.

Kinky smiled as this young man threw every insult in her smile slipped into a whisper of a sarcastic giggle. She found it funny that this man would use his words to insult her. Insulted was the last thing on her mind. She thought for a minute and raised one eyebrow then pointed with her index finger. "If i was not mistaken you have called me a bitch. Although you were not. Yes i am a bitch and how very nice of you to state this to the rest of the room."-Kinky smiled sweetly and lowered her hand to her side. The other took a quick swig of her wine and placed it back on the counter.

Tilting her head cockily she wiped the smile off her face with the swipe of her hand. Her glaze hardened into a piercing glare and with them she burnt holes of disgust into Armonds own orbs. "If i do not emphasize enough sir, when in this nightclub you are to keep your slaves with you and under control at all times or be gone from my sight"-She first pointed at a book at the front on a podium to state the rules and then shot her finger to the iron doors. Kinky started again with a little more control this time . "Now sir i ask you to take your seat or ridden from the depths of this hollow place!"-Her final words were like ice daggers being fired at Armond and his child slave that was out of control.

Kinky would have had no problem if the child had approached her with manners and asked her, but one who poked and prodded her very being irritated her.

Amrod then smiles and looks up and says "Well if you would please excuse me but I am going to go now maybe one day when you allow my friend come back then I will come back so good night to you".He said as he ran out the door and smileing at Armand then he said "So where to now?".He asks as he kneels down to hug the little boy.

Armand watched as Amrod hugged his sweet child. A wide smile crocked on his face and he picked the child up. Slowly the child passed out in his arms. Then Armand turned to Amrod and spoke. "Well, I think we can have our fun while this little youngster sleeps. If that is alright with you master?"

Amrod then nods and says "Yes I think we can shall we go then?".He said as he smiles at Armand and he stands up as well.

Armand then nuzzled his child's head and held him even closer. "Where shall we go? I have three other children in my house and you also have a child with you, as I heard." With great care, the child squirmed, somehow knowing he was held. Armand then moved a little closer to Amrod, glad to find some one like him.

Amrod then nods and says "Yes I do and you deside where we go".He said as he smiles.

"My place then. I just shall remove any child that is in there until we are done." Armand then took off with a hastful pace, checking once in a while to see if Amrod was following or not.

Amrod then runs to catch up and then walks beside Armand and says "Ok then how far is your house from here?".He said as he looks at Armand.

"Not far dear master. Just watch out for the children. They like to stay up now." Armand gave a small laugh and turned to Gorich's apartment builing. There, he housed the 4 children he kept safe and himself.

Amrod then looks up at the apartment and his jaw went open he was amazed at where Armand then looks down and closed his mouth and says "I will be careful trust me".He said as he looks at Armand.

Armand glanced over to Amrod and noticed his jaw had dropped. "I had gotten it before the transformation. It's a home and that is all that matters." He still carried the child tightly and the small youth groaned. With that groan, Armand lossened his grip on Armadeo. WIth that Armand walked up to the apartment builing and went to his place.

Amrod then walks up behind Armand and says "Well it is wonderful".He said as he huged Armand and then kissed him on the back of his neck.

Armand held the child close to his body. He reached the door, and looked at Amrod. "Dear friend, can you open the door for me? As you can see my hands are full." A soft, quiet chuckle escaped his lips as he waited for Amrod to open the door.

Once Amrod opened the door and walked in, Armand followed and rested the child in the spare bedroom. Armand came back quickly and showed Amrod a seat. Chatting it up before sex was Armand's way. He then took a seat next to him and stripped of most of his clothing. They sat in amost pitch ebony darkness. The only thing that lit the house was a couple of candles.

Amrod looking beside him he smiles and did the same he took off most of his clothing as hairless strong chest showing and he says "Soo want to get drunk or something?".He asks as he eyes Armand down Amrod was already horny but he didn't know that he kindof showed that he was horny he was just paying more attention to thought Armand was hot.

Armand watched closely as Amrod stripped of most of his clothing. Unable to bear just watching hm any more, Armand groaned in his chest and begun to shift a little. His soft brown eyes watched Amrod and his actions. Though he was young, Armand knew that Amrod was having difficulty containing himself.

In fact, he himself was having difficulty containing himself. Instead of waiting for the moment to appear, Armand leaned up and kissed Amrod gently. Armand ran one of his hands down Amrod's naked chest and moved closer to him. All the signs were there and were being shown very clearly.

Armand looked over to the children's rooms then back to Amrod. "Drinking is nothing compared to sex." He leaned up and kissed the other male once more. This time the kiss was more passionate and loving.".

Amrod then kissed Armand back and then he says "Your right nothing is better then sex".He said as he grabed Armand and kissed Armand but this kiss was very romantic and it lasted for a long time then he pulled away and looking to see if any of the children were up because then he would be called something bad and so then he says "Well then wanna just go and do it then?".He asks as he continued to make sure the children weren't awake.

His soft brown eyes looked around, and stopped at his bed room. "Let us go to my room dear sweet master. There it is sound proof and we will not wake the children." Armand sat in his lap and pressed his body against the elder vampire. Slowly, Armand kissed Amrod's bare chest then bit his nipples gently.

Armand could feel himself grow even harder as he fell into his temptations. Shivers ran down his spine as Armand continued to tease Amrod. A small, playful smile appeared on his face.

Amrod then smiles and says "Ok then hang on".He said as he lifted Armand and stood up carrying Armand to Armand's bedroom he then places Armand on the bed and walks over to the door and closed the door and then walks back over to the bed and slowly took the rest of his clothes off and smiles.

Armand held his body close to Amrod's as he lifted his light body. A groan of impatience fell from his lips as Amrod carried him to his bedroom. When Amrod placed him on the bed and undressed, Armand wiggled out of the rest of his clothing.

Slowly, Armand moved to Amrod's side and pressed his body against his. "Oh how I love your body Amrod." Armand then kissed his neck softly, scraping his teeth against his flesh.

Amrod groaned and grabed Armand and places him back on the bed then he slowly but surely got on the bed as well then he kisses Armand and says "Well Armand I love both you and your here ".He said before rubing his body against Armand and then slowly kisses Armand's chest and he wanted this moment to never end but it surely would.

As Armand felt his body be gently placed back on the bed, any and all tension was released from his body. The showering of kisses from his beloved creator caused him to groan deep in his chest. Passion grew in Armand and he ran his strong, soft hands across Amrod's body. "I love you Amrod. I don't need time to tell me that. In fact, I don't need anything to tell me that."

Hope grew in Armand as his love grew. His back slowly arched and he grasped onto Amrod's sides. Slowly, his hands slid up and down the masculine body above him, carressing Amrod's sides. Armand squirmed slightly, feeling the pleasure build up inside. He kissed Amrod's brow and smiled.

Amrod then smiles as he groans and he grabed Armand and gave Armand a hot and romantic kiss on the lips and he says "Well I hope this love between us never ends because I love you Armand and one day I am going to ask you to marry me".He said as he ran his strong but soft hands down Armands chest.

As Amrod kissed Armand, Armand ran his hands gently down to their lower halves. No sudden shock came to Armand when Amrod spoke of marriage. In fact, a wide smile appeared on his face and Armand took a deep breath. He prepared himself to speak to his new found and hopefully long time lifted his head up to Amrod's ear and whispered.

"Did you just not ask me my loving sweet master?" He then grabbed onto Amrod's ear with his mouth and sucked on it gently. Arousal grew in him as his lover rubbed his chest. An answer came to him as Armand thought even harder, concentrating on Amrod mostly. "Because if you did I would gladly do so."

Amrod then groaned and a wide smile went to his face he barely ever smiles but when he was around Armand he did smile for some then slowly puts his hands down to Armand's cock and starts massageing it and then he says "Ok then I will ask you some day".He said as he continued to massage Armand's cock

.

Feeling Amrod's hand across his enlarged cock caused Armand to give a small shudder. He arched his back, causing him to thrust his cock in his master's hand. The pleasure was becoming slightly unbearable to Armand and he was wishing for a release. As Amrod continued to tease Armand's sex, Armand kissed the masculine body above him.

"I would love that Amrod." A playful smile appeared on his face, feeling himself about to explode. Instead of daring to release, Armand unarched his back and held back his orgasim. He wanted this special moment to last for an eternity. Then, Armand kissed Amrod passionately.

Amrod then stoped and sat up and shivered for a second and then he says "Oh shit do you know what the time is?".He said then all of a sudden he screams in pain and put both of his hands on his head and says "Oh shit make the noise stop please make it stop".He said as he kept holding on to his head and screaming from the pain.

Armand sat up, watching his lover scream in pain. Quickly, he grabbed tsome blankets and threw them over both of their bodies. He held the screaming vampire close to his body, shaded from what ever Amrod was screaming in pain about. "Love, what is wrong? Why do you feel pain and I don't?" Blood tears begun to well up in Armand's eyes as he tried to comfort the large screaming man in his bed.

To tell you the truth, Armand felt useless. "Is there anything I can do Amrod?" Armand then begun to play with the gentle soul's hair that lay on top of his head. He tried to hide hi face as the tears fell down his childish cheeks. Pain was caused in him all just because Amrod was screaming and in physical pain.

Amrod then says "Alot of people are thinking and this always happens at this time of the night and no there isn't anything you can do about it".He said as he began to cry this was his first time ever crying infront of another man but he couldn't help it.

Pressing his body up against Amrod's, Armand begun to comfort Amrod. He felt more useless than before. Then, Armand begun to smother the weeping vampire with loving kisses. Armand nuzzled his lover's arm, trying to make him feel better in any way

Amrod then smiles and kisses Armand back and says "Thank you for being there for me".He said as he hugged Armand and then he desides to give Armand a blow job.

A sigh of relief is heard from Armand. Not knowing what will come from this relationship, Armand just smiled. Making a mental note of what time it was, he hugged Amrod close to his body. Feeling his beloved master kiss him caused the sudden, pushed away pleasure to be brought forth once more. He groans deep in his chest, and squirms slightly. Breathing more shallow as the moment carried onwards, Armand poured more passion into the shared kiss. When Amrod pulled away, to speak Armand snuggled up close to the cool body.

"You needed me, I couldn't just leave you. Besides, seeing you in pain only wanted me to protect you from what was harming you. I will find a way to help you Amrod, that I will promise you." Then, Armand kissed his cheek with his soft lips. He sat there wondering what Amrod wanted to moaning loudly as he felt amrod giveing him a blowjob which lasted five minutes before he amrod swallowed all of it down.

Amrod then looks up and says "Ok but it will be hard my parents had this as well".He said as he kisses Armand and pulled Armand very close to himself.

He smiled, knowing that Amrod trusted him deeply. Not wanting to leave his body in suspense, Armand rolls the both of them over and begins to kiss Amrod's chest. Placing his hands on his hips, Armand gently bites onto one of Amrod's nipples as to not make it bleed. he playfully growled at Amrod as his hands begun to carress every inch of his lover below. Curiousity grew in Armand as one of his hands stroked Amrod's sex gently, teasing him, listening for any change in his breathing.

Amrod then groans and his breath quickened and he squirms slightly he wanted to be with Armand forever but he knew one day he himself will be completely dead and he didn't want that to ever happen for awhile.

Kissing and nibbling at his chest, Armand felt, and heard Amrod's breathing increase. Grasping onto Amrod's organ with one of his hands while the other carressed his body keeping his lower half still. Continuing to smother Amrod with his sweet kisses, Armand begun to slid his hand up and down Amrod's cock. Armand felt himself growing hard once more. Another playful growl came from Armand as he then kissed Amrod's lips, and moves his hand along Amorod faster.

Amrod then groans even harder and kisses Armand he was about to explode when he desided to hold it then grabs Armand's cock with one hand and gentlely massage's it and then he puts the other hand in Armands hair and smiles.

A shiver traced down Armand's spine when Amrod grabbed his veyr own errected organ. He gritted his teeth and bowed his head, showing Amrod who was truely in control. Armand loved the fact that his master was playing with his hair and groaned deep in his chest. Feeling himself nearly lose control, Armand pressed his body up against Amrod's. His hand continually stroking at Amrod's sex. Trying not to lose his contrl, Armand squirmed slightly, and kissed Amrod on the lips.

Amrod then groans even harder then before and squirmed slightly and then he grabs Armand and gave him a hot kiss on the then stops and says "What will we have to do if one of your children wake up and walk in?".He asks as he stares at the door.

When Amrod pulls Armand down and places a hot, passionate kiss on his lips, he losses control. A groan emerges from Armand as his balls clench and his cum squirts onto Amrod's stomach. After breathing heavily and his balls emptying of his rich seed, Armand snuggled close to his lover. With one of his hands, Armand begun to spread the cum that he had just released from his own body.

"We will find an explanation when the time comes. For now I just wished to be loved." Not truely thinking at the moment when he spoke, Armand placed his head on Amrod's chest. His hands now play with the sticky cum and the curls surrounding Amrod's organ.

Amod then laughs at Armand as Armand lost control and then he kissed Armand and hugs him and says "Well hopefully we will be marryed by that time".He said as he continued to kiss Armand.

Enjoying being showered by his kisses, Armand gave a sigh of satisfaction. Feeling so loved by one person caused him to smile. "Yes, let us hope that and hopefully they will get used to having two men around the house loving each other." He then looked up into Amrod's eyes and kissed his chest. Then, Armand crawled on top of Amrod's body once more and his body lay in between Amrod's spread legs.

One of his hands then carressed is lover's ass while the hand played with the crevass in between the cheeks. With care, Armand took one of his salved fingers and pressed it into the pucker. Kissing the masculine body below him, Armand then removed his fingers from the hole and placed the head of his own cock into where his fingers just were and pressed his still errected organ into Amrod's anus. Looking up to see the reaction to his actions, Armand slowly thrusted in and out, enjoying the feel.

Amrod then groans madly and then he chuckles as he felt Armand's cock go up and down his Anus and then he finally lost control and his cum finally got out of him and he laughs at how long he held the urge to burst and then he places one hand on Armands cheek and says "Bite me I know you have been wanting some blood so bite me and drink some of my blood".He said as he moved his hair away from his neck and he tilts his head and waits to see if Armand would bite him or not.

The trust Amrod had shown Armand was very apparent. Drinking from the neck could be deadly and he truely did crave it. Armand's veins burned from the lack of the cursed stuff. Not wanting to starve his craving any more, Armand thrusted his cock fully into Amrod's body and leaned up to his neck. Kissing it softly, before biting it, Armand opened his mouth and placed it around a small area of the neck.

Carefully, Armand bit the flesh and allowed the rich fluid to enter his mouth. Energy anewed, Armand felt the sudden burst of pleasure swarm over him. Wrapping his arms around Amrod's body and holding him close. Now thrusting with a new power, Armand pumped his cock harder and faster into Amrod's anus. Groaning as he drank deeply, swallowing each mouthful, and thrusting more wildly.

Amrod then groans very hardly and he then laughs as he got bitten by Armand as Armand thrusted harder then before Amrod groans and he faints from how much blood Armand was taking from him.

Pulling away from his neck, Armand arched his back and gave a loud cry of pleasure. He thrusted deep into Amrod and released another load of cum, this time into Amrod. As his body calmed down, Armand curled up close to Amrod. "I love you Amrod." When he never answered, Armand panicked. 'What did I do?'

Armand held Amrod close, unsure what to do. He never realized that he had drank so much from the 6' 2" vampire that now laid in his arms, passed out. "I'm sorry Amrod, I didn't know." Kissing him, Armand tried to comfort himself, and Amrod.

While Armand was comforting Amrod a 16 year old male half breed fox demon named Jake walks in and sits on the bed."Master Armand I can't sleep can me and you maybe have some 'fun'?".He asked softly as he looked over the cute Vampire that was his master.

A smile curled up onto Armand's face as he nods his head "Of course we can just pick the place".He said lustfully.

To be continued?


End file.
